


The Loss of one Means, the Gain of Another

by Sabishi9



Category: Boku no my hero academia - Fandom
Genre: Having no idea for tags, Inko is bad mom, Midoriya izuku is depressed, Multi, No OfA, Quirkless Izuku, Toshinori is an Idiot, slight Dadzawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishi9/pseuds/Sabishi9
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has always been given a hard time by his classmates, being quirkless was basically all of the justification that they needed to practically torture him, but one classmate took it one step too far. How will Izuku deal with the loss of something that he was so used to having? And helping to care for a small girl on top of that?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Whatever else happens when I get to it
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku looked around, he took in a completely blank room, it was white with a gray ceiling, he shivered, he was cold, he was hungry, he was in pain. He tried to move, he couldn’t, he was stuck, his body wouldn’t respond to his commands  
**NoNoNoNoNoNo, not now I don’t want it again, I don’t want to be hurt again, IdontwantitIdontwantit, nononononononononono not again, please not agai-**

A very sudden, loud banging noise came from everywhere at once, interrupting Izuku’s line of thoughts-he froze with fear.

Izuku woke up to someone pounding on his chest, hard- someone was kicking him in the chest like they wanted to seriously hurt him, _probably do want to hurt me_ , he thought to himself in pain and resignation, an annoyed voice called to him from above, “hey dipshit! Get the fuck up already, I’m hungry, get on it!” She practically screamed at Izuku, who jolted up and quickly made his way downstairs while trying to ignore the burning pain in his side- he was failing to do so, wincing every couple seconds before quickly getting back to work as not to upset his mother more, she was already livid with him for existing, why make it worse? Izuku quickly went about preparing his mother’s breakfast, not making himself food, as it would only get him more punishment for ‘wasting’ the ingredients. Izuku set out the food on the table and began to prepare himself for school- not before, of course, being beaten by his mother for ‘not being able to even make a proper meal’- Izuku almost ran out the door, desperate to get away from his mother, from his home, only to realize that he’s just running to a different hell, school. Izuku was making steady pace to his school, only to realize the the people around him were giving him glares or odd looks; most people he passed only laughed at him, some looking at him with disgust in their eyes, others making it clear they thought he was a waste of space- something to be discarded, thrown away, or beaten. Izuku had gotten all the way to the front gates of his school without any actual incidents or confrontations, this was, of course, ruined by Izuku’s childhood ‘friend’, Bokugo Katsuki- Bakugo had strolled up to the school, caught a glimpse of Izuku passing through the gates, and had gotten the great idea to start Izuku’s day with threats and teasing(aggressively pushing Izuku into a wall while burning his arm with small explosions, only to punch him in the gut and continue on his way into the school). Izuku held back the screams of pain that he so badly wanted to release, but managed to do so as it would only give Bakugo a reason to continue his teasing. Izuku walked into the school with a smoking right forearm ( a result of Bakugo’s teasing) and receive laughing faces and smug looks upon his entry, people were laughing at him, at his pain, and were acting smug because they had the power to stop it from happening- to themselves- and simply didn’t because of whatever twisted satisfaction it gave them- the worst part was that Izuku couldn’t even be mad at them, or annoyed, or anything, because he couldn’t find the flaw in their logic; he was quirkless, _check_. He was virtually powerless, _check_. His own mother hated him, because no one could love him, _check_. Most days Izuku would have been fine, he would have ignored the searing pain in his arm, the burn that came from Bakugo’s ‘teasing’ was normal to Izuku now, but today, it hurt, _a lot_ , for some unknown reason. It was honestly to the point where Izuku had trouble moving his arm because it hurt so much, he quietly asked the teacher “u-um, e-excuse me?” The teacher looked at him with complete indifference to his obviously smoking arm “yes Midoriya?” The teachers voice had an edge not unnoticed by the small green boy, “w-we-well, c-could I go to th-the n-nurse?” The teacher gave a look of what could only be described as annoyance, or malice, and simply waved him off, denying his trip to the nurse. He trudged his way back to his seat and slumped down into it- over to his right, Bakugo was sparking dangerously, as if warning him of the things to come, Izuku could feel his blood run cold as he looked into Bakugo’s blood red eyes- the explosive child was practically exerting a murderous aura in Izuku’s direction, as if telling him “I’ll get you, I’ll make sure you hurt, I’ll make sure that you regret living!”. Izuku turned away quickly before anyone could notice the two boys looking at each other and got back to his work. Some hundred or so spitballs, glares, and minor physical harming methods (punches, kicks, etc.) later, Izuku was packing his things up to half rush home, he was both glad to be leaving school and terrified of what his mother would do to him- it hurt even more when he thought about punishment for existing as she was known to be one of the kindest people in the neighborhood and was kind to everyone else, but malicious towards her own son. Izuku tried to grab his “hero analysis for the future #13” but was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist, it hurt, his wrist was burning, Bakugo was burning his wrist, it hurt, he was in pain, he weighed in Bakugo’s grip, trying to get free anough to pull his hand away, it wasn’t working. Bakugo tightened his grip even more and began laughing when Izuku made a noise that signaled pain, “what’s wrong Deku? You look like your in pain, I’m just holding you hand.” His tone was insulting, he wanted Izuku to writhe in pain under his grip, and he was getting what he wanted. Izuku looked at Bakugo with pleading eyes “k-k-kacchan, c-can you l-let g-go please?” Izuku continued to look at Bakugo as his face turned from laughter to a snarl, “THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO, DAMN NERD!?!” Bakugo was pissed, and Izuku had no way to retort, so he sat with his eyes to the ground and waited for the inevitable, he felt a hard slap across his cheek as he fell from his chair- to weak to actually stay in place- and onto the floor. Bakugo stamped his foot triumphantly on Izuku’s left forearm, a loud snap was heard and Izuku made a hissed breath and pulled his arm close as soon as Bakugo let his foot up, seemingly stunned that simply stomping on Izuku’s arm was enough to break it. Izuku got up and fast as he could and started to one pack his things into his bag with one hand, his hand moving as fast as possible so that he could leave and be away from the immediate danger that was Bakugo Katsuki. Once Izuku finished filling his bag, he grabbed the strap and pulled it over his good shoulder, and bolted out the door and leaving Katsuki in contemplation and stunned silence- as soon as Izuku left however, a devilish grin spread across his face, and it seemed to go farther than any human smile had any business being. Izuku was running down the sidewalk, already having wasted enough time, Izuku was hurriedly trying to get home so that his mother wouldn’t beat him too badly. Izuku turned a corner and the first thing he saw was a small girl with white-blueish almost- hair running out of an alleyway in what looked to be a hospital gown, she was young enough to be around 5 or 6, and had a small horn on her forehead, she also had bandages wrapped around her arms- she looked at Izuku the first thing he recognized in her eyes was pure terror, the kind he had felt all to much of- the next thing he knew, a fairly tall man with a golden rimmed plague doctor mask stepped out of the alleyway that the small girl had run from, Izuku didn’t recognize him, but the way the girl reacted when he came out meant that she was terrified of him. The small girl ran into Izuku’s leg and he quickly kneeled to make sure that she was okay, she was okay physically, but it was clear that she had been through some trauma, and she clung to his leg like it was her only lifeline. Izuku touched her shoulder and she flinched before looking up at him “are you okay, little girl?” He cocked his head and the girl was still before slowly shaking her head, Izuku snapped to attention, the tall man from before had gotten considerably closer “sorry for the inconvenience, my daughter is a bit of a handful, always pouting when something doesn’t go her way” he acted apologetic, emphasis on acted- Izuku turned back down to the small girl and whispered to her “is he really your father?” The girls eyes widened and she shook her head. Izuku carefully picked up the small girl and turned back to the man, “I’m sorry, what is your name?”, the man stopped and gave Izuku a small glare “no need to introduce ourselves, I’ll just take my daughter back home now so if you cou-“ Izuku interrupted the man, hoping he wasn’t making a grave mistake, “I’m sorry sir, but there have been an abundance of kidnappings as of late, and I’m just a bit worried about her state, if you could wait for a bit we could get this all sort-“ the man barely gave Izuku any time to react before sending out a spike from the building- Izuku deftly dodged backwards- all that running from Bakugo really had helped after all- and started to run in the opposite direction. Izuku managed to skip the man chasing him, running through alleys and basically every unused path in the area that he could think of, he was about to start on his way to the police office to report the incident when he ducked on instinct, behind him, a very clear, very loud “DEEEKKKKUUUUU!!!” Was shouted- Izuku turned just in time to see Bakugo’s hand about to touch his chest, and in turn the small girl, small explosions crackling in anticipation. Izuku’s first instinct was to cover the girl with his body, but there wasn’t time to turn around, so Izuku raised his left arm in hopes of blocking the hit from hurting the girl. ——————————————————————— Eri was in the middle of a whirlwind of emotions; she was free, she had escaped from that horrible building, but Chisaki had followed her, he was following her- she ran and ran and ran but he kept following, she finally managed to get out of the alleyway but bumped into something, a leg? Eri look up and saw a very thin, green haired boy, he looked like he hadn’t eating in days- the boy kneel and looked at her with worry, he touched her shoulder lightly and Eri flinched, not wanting to really be in contact with someone who might hurt her. “Are you okay, little girl?”. Eri thought, he didn’t sound like he was lying, he didn’t sound like the other doctors who had asked “are you alright?”, he sounded worried for her safety, her safety, not the safety of a project- Eri decided to believe in this boy, maybe only a little, and slowly shook her head, the boy turned ridged and looked up quickly, Eri turned to see Chisaki walking closer, Eri froze and flung to the boys pants leg, chisaki stopped and feigned being apologetic to the boy “sorry for the inconvenience, my daughter is a bit of a handful, always pouting when something doesn’t go her way” he said it with such ease that most people would have believed him without a word, the boy lowered his head back to Eri, and asked her “is he really your father?” Eri was shaking, he cared, he was worried about her going back to Chisaki, Eri shook her head and the boy picked her up and appeared to try and persuade Chisaki to come to the police station, in response Chisaki tried to impale the boy, who had dodged with Eri in his arms- the boy seemed to run Chisaki in circles until he lost sight of them, Eri sighed in relief and looked up to the boy with wonder when someone from behind him yelled “DEEEEKKKKKKUUUUU!!!” At the boy, is that his name? It means useless, he’s not useless though. The thought was interrupted by the boy raising his arm to protect Eri from the blond haired kid who had yelled at him, Eri could see the small explosions coming from his hands as he lunged at the boy. All Eri could see was red and she could feel the boy holding her start to fall- Eri looked up and wiped her eyes, she was covered in blood, not her own, the boys, she was covered in his blood, she turned to see that the boy had fallen onto the ground writhing in pain, she looked up and down his boy and noticed a missing appendage, he was missing his left arm, the other boy blew his arm off, it was gone. What little of his arm remained (think roughly a couple of inches from the shoulder, most of his arm is gone) was being clutched at by his right arm as he screamed in pain, trying to stop the bleeding. The boy slowly stood up and made his way to Eri, he looked at her and asked “are you hurt?” Eri looked at this boy, he was still clutching his shoulder, and yet was still worried about Eri, she quickly responded “I’m not hurt… but mister, your arm..!” He looked at her knowingly and wrapped her in his other arm, careful not to get more blood on her, conforming the small girl, who was desperately clinging to his torn and burnt shirt. Out of the corner of her eye, Eri noticed the blond child had gotten up again and was not making his way to the protective boy again, “I was RIGHT, haha! Your so weak that it only took one explosion for your entire arm, fucking quirkless idiot, thinking that you could try and run away after the stunt you pulled earlier, trying to tell me what to do, fucking bitch! And don’t think I didn’t notice that your still limping, how you liking that broken leg that I gave you?” The boy started cackling as he came closer, his leg is broken? But he ran from Chisaki, at that moment it all clicked for Eri, the reason why the boy would occasionally flinch when stepping with his leg, why his wrist was bruised, why his arm had a severe burn mark that looked fairly fresh, this blonde kid had practically tortured the other boy, the one who was literally risking life and limb to protect Eri. Said explosive child was now walking towards the protective boy, who had moved to shield Eri from the blonde kid, Deku, as he had been called, looked down at Eri and made a small smile, which quickly contorted into pain as the crackling of explosions could be heard from behind him, the boy was using his body as a shield, he was protecting Eri, she couldn’t do anything but cling to him and try not to cry for him, soon the explosions stopped and a grunt of effort could be heard from somewhere above them, the blonde boy made a strangled cry as a white scarf looking thing wrapped around him, a man clothed in all black cane from above and drop kicked the explosive child in the face, said child went down immediately and the man ran over to Deku, who was trying to hold onto consciousness. He pulled out his phone and appeared to yell for an ambulance, what’s that? Will it help him? He’s hurt, he hurt himself protecting me. The man in black cradled his body and looked at me with sudden understanding, he knew, he knew what the boy had done, and hard determination set in his eyes, this man wanted to save the boy. ——————————————————————— Aizawa watched in abject horror as a young blonde kid was mercilessly attacking a smaller green haired boy, who looked worse for wear, and Aizawa could see him carrying something, someone, a small girl, the realization dawned on him, he was protecting her. Ignoring any and all instincts that told him to wait for the opportune moment, Aizawa latched onto the blonde with his capture gear and jumped down to the boys, landing a drop kick to the blondes face on the way down. Aizawa rushes to the boy who was slouched on the floor while cradling the girl under his body protectively, with one arm, the boys left arm was gone, a bleeding stump near the shoulder was all that was left, it was smoking, and Aizawa got pissed, the blonde had blown of the green haired boy’s left arm. Aizawa pulled the boy into his arms after calling for an ambulance ASAP, he was faint, but was still trying to comfort the girl, smiling at her and patting her head. As Aizawa got a closer look at the boy, he was appalled by the state of his body; he was unbelievably thin and frail, he looked like he hadn’t eaten in days, and had several hand shaped marks all over his body, burns, and had a broken leg and severely bruised wrist- all in all, it looked like he had gone through hell, saved a girl, and come right back up to get her to safety. The blonde kid was squirming in Aizawa’s capture gear and he could feel his bloodlust flare, that kid deserved to die, he literally blew this green haired kid’s arm off, Aizawa’s line of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the ambulance rushing down the street, he could make out the faint gasp of a certain old woman as she rushed up to the boy and took in the state of his body. The old woman immediately told Aizawa to put him in the ambulance, as it had the equipment to help stabilize his condition. Without arguing Aizawa carefully yet quickly moved the boy from the ground to the ambulance and picked up the girl who was trying and failing to get in, the girl froze when Aizawa picked her up, so he quickly put her down on the ambulance floor and allowed her to hold the hand of the boy who was quickly losing consciousness, Aizawa looked to recovery girl and gave her a determined look “take care of him, please, he protected that girl with his life” she nodded so Aizawa continued “I have a bit of a blonde prick to take care of right now, if you’ll excuse me” he left towards the blonde and made sure to tighten his capture weapon before dragging the boy to the nearest police station. Aizawa quickly explained the situation and almost every police officer in the room walked the blonde kid away to a holding cell, making sure to keep his hands restrained. After making sure that the explosive child was secured in his cell, Aizawa called home to make sure they knew that he would be late. Aizawa practically sprinted to the hospital the boy had been taken to, wanting to make sure that he had made it in time- he entered the hospital and immediately ran to the receptionist, “excuse me, there was a boy brought here a little bit ago, short, with green hair” the receptionist seemed to take him in a second before saying “room xx, second floor”, Aizawa thanked the receptionist before rushing to said room, he opened the door to find the boy hooked up to several machine and Recovery Girl at his side with a worried expression; the girl he had been protecting holding onto his hand and shaking. “Chiyo-” Aizawa started, “Aizawa, what the hell happened to him, he’s been beaten within an inch of his life” Aizawa knew better than to press her right now- she sounded calm, but there was an underlining of steel in her voice, “I found him in the middle of the road protecting that girl with his body while some blonde kid was trying to blow his back up. The attacker had some kind of explosion quirk, he was using it to destroy this kid, and seemed to have already blown the arm of green here off before I got there.” Chiyo paused for a second before a dark look overtook her features, “Aizawa” Aizawa flinched at the sudden venom in her voice “this kid had far more than the arm and back for injuries” Aizawa froze before looking at Recovery Girl, he had more?, “Chiyo… how else was he injured?” Aizawa almost didn’t want to know the answer, the kid didn’t need any more trauma. “To total it, loss of an arm, some internal bleeding, concussion from who knows what, a stab wound through his left leg, a broken right leg, laceration wounds, cut wounds all over his body, cracked ribs, undernourishment, lack of several vitamins, partial blindness if we’re not careful with his treatment, even some 2nd degree burns” Aizawa was somewhere between anger- more like blind rage- and confusion, this kid had managed to protect this little girl with a lot of shit wrong with him already, he couldn’t have been more than 14, he would still be in middle school at this point, what had happened to him. Aizawa wanted to throw up when Chiyo finished, the kid had been through more than any pro hero he knew of, how would he recuperate? While Aizawa continued to dwell on his dark thoughts, the boys hand twitched, and Chiyo let out a sharp gasp


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up! And gets beat back down...

Chiyo was in a dark place, someone had practically tortured the boy, maybe even literally tortured him, and next some blonde child had come and taken away an entire arm, what had this green haired, green eyed child done to deserve all of that? And while being attacked by the one who took his arm, the boy had protected a small girl, she couldn’t have been older than 5 or 6 she was so young. The boy's hand twitched and Chiyo froze, there’s no way he should be conscious yet, was it a reaction to the girl holding his hand? Chiyo was surprised yet again when the boy’s hand closed around the small girls hand- she made a small “eep!” before squeezing back, this time his entire upper half became stiff, like every muscle in his body was clenching, his eyes started to flutter a small bit and his heart rate spiked. “What in the bloody hell? There's no way he should be awake this soon!” When Chiyo said this, Aizawa’s head snapped up and he looked to her, then the boy, and he noticed his eyes fluttering. The boys face contorted into a small frown as his right arm’s fist clenched and unclenched, as if he was trying it for both hands- it then hit Chiyo that he was trying it with both hands,  _ he was trying to use an arm that wasn’t there _ . Chiyo's heart ached for the boy, he didn’t know that his arm was gone.

————————————————————————

  
  


Eri was sad, a little depressed even- the boy who had saved her,  _ twice _ , was unconscious in the hospital, the man who stopped his blonde attacker and some sort of old nurse lady watching over him. Eri would probably have blamed herself for this had it been any other person, but he probably wouldn’t have wanted that, so Eri chose to blame Chisaki and the blonde. She ended up overhearing the nurse explain the condition of Eri’s savior to the man in black, _ “To total it, loss of an arm, some internal bleeding, concussion from who knows what, a stab wound through his left leg, a broken right leg, laceration wounds, cut wounds all over his body, cracked ribs, undernourishment, lack of several vitamins, partial blindness if we’re not careful with his treatment, even some 2nd degree burns”,  _ Eri only understood about half of what the nurse said, but the way she said it had more of an affect on Eri than what she actually said, she sounded so resigned, Eri wondered if she knew something about what would happen to him that Eri didn’t, before Eri could open her mouth to ask what the nurse meant, the boys hand twitched, just a finger, but  _ he moved _ , he was alive! The nurse looked concerned and began to cuss up a small storm, before the beeping from the machine next to him began to speed up exponentially, Eri recognized it as a heart monitor, the type that Chisaki would hook her up to- the nurse lady grabbed a small syringe and injected the boy with something, he stopped moving. Eri looked at the lady in horror, thinking she had killed the boy, but noticed that his heart monitor was still beeping, he was alive, just unmoving; “what did you do to him?” Eri asked with a mix of concern and venom in her voice, she didn’t really want to be angry with the lady, but Eri almost thought she had killed her green haired savior- the nurse turned to Eri and her face softened “I just knocked him out, if he had woken up and started moving around he could have made his injuries worse, best to wait until he has enough energy for me to use my quirk” Eri looked at the lady incredulously, “what is your quirk? What will it do to him?” the nurse lady looked at Eri before explaining that her quirk healed someone but used their own stamina, if she used it too soon she could hurt the boy, and she didn’t want to, “that… makes sense.” Eri said after a moment of contemplation “but he will be okay, right?” The nurse lady’s face turned to something that Eri didn’t have a word for, “he will most likely be alright, but he is in horrible condition. Say… do you mind telling us what happened to him?” The nurse asked with worry and genuine curiosity, Eri though for a second before replying “em… okay? I don’t know what happened for his right leg, but Chisaki put a spike through his leg while we were running.” The man in black’s face contorted in confusion, “Chisaki? As in Overhaul?” Eri nodded, so the man continued “are you saying that this kid is related to Overhaul somehow?” Eri started shaking her head furiously “no, he saved me from Chisaki, he found me while I was running from Chisaki and helped me get away” both adult shared a look before looking back to Eri, the man in black continued his questions “so this kid saved you from Overhaul, got stabbed in the leg while doing so, and then kept running?” Eri nodded “and what about the blonde boy? Do you know him?” Eri shook her head “no, that was the first time I’d seen him, he shouted a word before he attacked us though” the man in black cocked an eyebrow, “and what did he say?” Eri took a moment to try and remember before turning back to the man, “Deku. He shouted Deku to him, like it was a name” the black haired man’s face turned weird “Deku? But that means useless.”

————————————————————————

Aizawa was both surprised and confused, this child had apparently ran from a high class villain while protecting a small girl, and gotten away, then been attacked by some random blond kid in the street who called him useless- though, in Aizawa’s personal opinion, the kid was anything but useless. The green haired kid before him was an enigma, Aizawa had known him for barely a day, yet already felt like the child was one of the most heroic people he had ever met. Aizawa pinched his brow, thinking about how the two boys could possibly know each other, one seemed so, well,  _ explosive _ , while the other had risked life and literal limb to protect a girl that he had just met; it made no sense, they might have just met before, but they obviously couldn’t have been friends, so Aizawa was just left with more of a conundrum. After spending maybe 15 minutes in contemplative silence, Aizawa switched his mode of thinking from ‘how the boys knew each other’ to ‘forget that, how will we care for the little girl he had rescued’, it took him literally no time to find himself out in the hallway on the phone with Hizashi about maybe adopting the small girl, and he could practically  _ hear _ the loud blond vibrating on the other side of the call, “ **_Sho~, we should totally keep her, maybe give Hitoshi someone to play with while we’re at it!_ ** ” Though the prospect of continuing the conversation was exciting, Aizawa got a call from the police department at which he dropped off the explosive child- Aizawa felt a chill run up his spine, the boy had managed to escape and the police had no way to track him, he was  _ free _ . Shouta could feel the rage building in his chest before he remembered that he still had Hizashi on hold “ hey Hizashi?” “ **_Yeah Sho? What’s up?_ ** ” Aizawa paused “ I might be really late tonight” He hung up before his husband had time to respond, quickly gathering himself in preparation for entering the hospital room. Aizawa walked back into the room with uneasy steps, he took a look around the room once again, the hospital bed (with the boy in it), several chairs around the perimeter of the room, Recovery Girl sat at the desk in the corner of the room, the small girl that the boy had saved on a stool next to the hospital bed- Shouta took a deep breath and spoke to Recover Girl “Recovery Girl, we may have a… situation” The hero nurse turned to Aizawa with a steeled expression “what  _ kind _ of situation?”

“The blonde who attacked Deku there… he escaped from the police station”. The look on RG’s face was one of pure rage, if looks could kill, the blonde boy would already be 6 feet under.

————————————————————————

Izuku found himself slipping in and out of consciousness, sometimes barely aware, others he wouldn’t be able to feel a thing if his body was blown to bits-  _ blown to bits _ , why did he feel like that already happened, it didn’t make sense, as far as he could remember, he was perfectly intact- aside from not being able to feel his left arm, everything was there; experimentally, Izuku tried to curl the fingers of his left hand into a fist,  _ no response _ , he tried again, but instead tried to move his arm to touch his leg, then he would definitely feel it, even if only from his leg,  **_no response-_ ** this confused Izuku greatly, he should at least be able to feel pressure, right? it didn’t make sense that he couldn’t feel his arm against his leg, while he could distinctly feel his lower half in its entirety. Izuku opened his eyes, only to shut them again quickly when he came face to face with a very bright light- trying again,  _ but more slowly this time _ , Izuku opened his eyes and allowed his eyes the time to adjust. After opening his eyes, Izuku felt a rush of emotions when he realized that he was in the hospital…  _ and remembered that Bakugo had just attacked him _ . Izuku remembered a girl that was with him- he…  _ protected _ her? Izuku shot up and quickly took stock of the room, looking for the girl to make sure that she was alright, and remembered that he was in a  _ hospital _ , hospitals are  _ expensive _ , his mother didn’t like extra expenses, oh shit.  **_Crap crap crap, I forgot about mom, she’ll kill me for sure, she’ll skin me alive for making her pay for this, ohshiti’llbedeadi’msonevergoingtosurvivethisI’mgoingtodieatthehandsofmymother_ ** .

It was at this point that Izuku began having a panic attack for fear of what his mother would do to him, he feared the people here and how they would react when they found out he was quirkless, maybe they knew already?

————————————————————————

Aizawa was, to say the least, surprised when he opened the door to the forest green haired boy, only to find him curled in on himself muttering something about “-he’ll kill me”, and eventually started to repeat “I’m sorry” over and over again. Coming out of his stunned silence, Aizawa rushed to the boys side, and attempted to comfort him, but flinched when the boys eyes widened at the sight of him and recoiled heavily, accidentally falling off of the bed and simultaneously knocking over his IV stand. The boy hissed when the IV ripped out of his arm and he started to bleed, something that was _not_ good for someone in his state. He continued to back up until he was shaking in the corner as if he was a leaf in the middle of a hurricane, sending Aizawa fearful eyes and curling in on himself until he was completely tucked into himself- Aizawa noticed something curious though, and that was the fact that the boy had completely stopped talking, he made no sound, and continued to shake and tremble in the corner. Having had enough of not being able to do anything, Aizawa called Recovery Girl, not knowing what else to do. After a couple of minutes(which, in Aizawa’s personal opinion was too long), Recovery Girl practically burst through the door, and ended up causing the boy to jump and begin the shake more violently, as if he was writhing in his own skin- the two spent the entire time trying(and failing) to talk the boy down from his panic attack, Aizawa decided it best to try and give him space to calm down on his own, and at the same time keep an eye on his still bleeding arm- one of the more concerning parts of this whole ordeal was the fact that the boy had said that someone was going to kill him, that, while concerning in its own right, made Aizawa wonder what else the boy had been made to endure by the people around him. After roughly 5 minutes, the boys began to slow his breathing and he seemed to gain some self awareness- seeing this, Aizawa slowly and carefully approached the child, making sure that he made no sudden movements or gestures. Aizawa finally got within arms reach of the green boy and slowly put his hand on the child, the way he flinched hurt Aizawa, he didn’t want the boy to be scared of him, _what had he been through?_ _What made him so scared of people?_ It was at this point that Aizawa remembered some statistics for quirkless children, specifically, _domestic violence_ statistics- around 95% of all quirkless children were victims of domestic violence, what was to say that he was a part of the lucky 5%, even then, people didn’t care that the percentage was so high because the actual number of cases was fairly low, 95% of quirkless children was somewhere around 31,000 cases, and compared to Japan’s massive 126.5 million population, it was nothing ( **be proud, I did legitimate calculations for these numbers** ), so the masses chose to ignore it in favor of the more flashy subjects. The boy seemed do finally home in on who Aizawa was and seemed to try and say something, but nothing came out, he tried again, to the same result; Aizawa felt concern, _had his vocal cords been damaged in the attack? Is he mute now?_ Recovery answered his question as before they were asked, “he’s not mute, not physically anyway, I made sure to check that when I was healing him, it’s probably a mental block or some sort of after effect of the panic attack” she looked to the boy “am I right?” The boy nodded slowly, and Aizawa was somewhat relieved, this wouldn’t be permanent, and the boy at least had a chance of being able to reintegrate to society. After stopping to go and get the boy some markers and a whiteboard, Aizawa began to ask the child some questions, “so, as I refuse to keep calling you ‘the boy’, what’s your name?”, he took a moment to carefully write his name without moving the whiteboard too much and held it up, “ _Izuku Midoriya_ ”- though is was not much, he now knew something about the boy, and didn’t have to call him “the boy”. “So then Izuku, I want to know exactly what happened before I found you”, Izuku held a puzzled face and then wrote “ _your the one who rescued me?_ ”, Aizawa nodded “ _thank you, I’d be dead without you_.” Trying to hide his smile at the boys statement, Aizawa pressed “don’t avoid my question, what happened?”, Izuku wrote for a good 30 seconds and came back with “ _I found Eri in an alley running from a man with a plague mask, when I picked her up, he attacked me, I ran away and found myself in that street. The kid who attacked me snuck up behind us and I tried to protect Eri with my arm, looks like in return I lost the arm_ ” he grabbed his stump and erased his board, “ _speaking of which, is Eri okay?_ ”, almost as if on cue, Eri walked in with Recovery Girl, who had left at some point- the small girl saw that Izuku was awake and ran to him, grabbing his arm, “you're awake! Are you okay?” She was beaming at him, and at the same time wore a concerned expression, the little girl practically made it an art form. Izuku assures her that he was okay and got back to answering Aizawa’s questions, “do you know the boy who attacked you?” “ _No, I don’t_ ” Aizawa saw an almost imperceptible flinch at the question, and decided to file it away for later, “do you have a parent or guardian that I can call about this whole thing” the way the boys eyes lit with fear, like he was about to go spiraling into another panic attack almost stopped him in his tracks, but the boy answered with a shaky hand “ _Inko Midoriya, she’s my mother_ ”, the way the boy reacted at the question made Aizawa worry, but he didn’t know what else to do, and the boy answered, so she couldn’t be that bad, plus earlier, Izuku had said _“he’ll kill me”_ , not she, he, most likely meaning the father figure, so the mom was probably better. Aizawa gave the number a call and got an almost immediate response, “hello? Who is this?”, she sounded calm, friendly even, “I am Pro Hero Eraserhead, I’m calling about your son, Izuku”, he could almost swear that he heard a scoff, but was answered quickly “is he alright? Has he caused any trouble? He’s been missing for a couple of days.”, “ma’am, he’s been unconscious for 3 days or so, he was attacked while protecting a small girl, he’s actually been quite pleasant to be around so far.”, again, Aizawa thought he heard a scoff from the woman, “well, that’s good, is there a bill to pay, and when may I come to pick him up?”, 

“It should be good to come by and get him in about 2 days or so, he lost an arm, physical therapy and all that. As for the bill, it will be sent to you electronically”.

This conversation continued for several minutes, discussing all of Izuku’s needs and anything that Inko would need to do in response to the situation. It had gone fairly well, what could go wrong?

————————————————————————

It had been several weeks since Izuku had woken up- he had gone through questioning with the police, they mainly wanted to know about the boy who attacked him, and almost seemed to want to try and ignore Izuku himself, some even had discussions about why they should even have the investigation in the first place,  _ he was just a quirkless child after all _ , and they didn’t feel that they should spend the resources. After having one last check up, Izuku was released back to his mother and was sped away to their house- his mother, having paid his hospital bill, proceeded to beat the everloving shit out of him for making her pay extra for his  _ “meaningless existence” _ . Having gone back to school at this point, Izuku gained even greater scorn from his classmates for “somehow becoming even more useless than he already was”, some resorted to even more physical bullying, others began the suicide tempting. The cycle of wake up, get beaten by Inko, run to school, get beat into the ground there as well, try and ignore the notes, the threats, the searing pain all over his body, and walk home and get beaten by Inko for looking so beaten, do all of the chores, cook dinner, sleep, rinse wash repeat, for an entire year and a bit- Izuku was now almost at the end of his last year of middle school, looking into high schools. Izuku walked down the main raid of Musutafu and made his way to his hell of a school, bracing for the impact, Izuku rounded the corner of his school gates and was met with an exploding fist, from _ Bakugo _ ( **yes, Bakugo went free as the police had no way to indenting him and didn’t care enough to go out of their way for Izuku** ). Quickly regaining his bearing, Izuku watched as Bakugo lowered his arm and gave Izuku a devilish grin, “Hello  _ Deku~ _ ”


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku continued on his way, knowing full well that he'd regret it later, fully focused on the fact that he had only 5 minutes to get to his class and didn't want to face the extra punishment for being late. He rushed to his class, barely making it to his seat in time for the bell to ring, and began studiously taking notes, writing down anything that he might be able to use for later in the year. The teacher began to hand out the math packets for the day as Bakugo came barreling through the door, a full 10 minutes late- the teacher didn't so much as acknowledge his lateness and told him to sit down, being the "golden child" that he was, Bakugo flopped down into his seat and gave Izuku an icy stare, as if picking him apart piece by piece. Having finished his work for the day, Izuku pulled out a separate notebook from his back, one labeled "hero analysis for the future #13", and began to monotonously fill it with notes about 2 up and coming hero's, Kamui Woods and Mt.Lady. Being satisfied with his notes, Izuku began to speculate on different ways to utilize their quirks, ways to counter them, and ways to improve them in general (support items and such). Class ended far too soon for Izuku's liking and Bakugo almost ran to The green haired boy's desk, putting a constantly crackling hand down on the corner of Izuku's desk, "HEY DEKU! THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD AVOID ME THIS MORNING DIDN'T YA!" Izuku shivered, a spike of cold going up his back, as if someone had suddenly frozen his spine. He shook his head hurriedly while trying to pack everything on his desk into his bag. Before he could reach it, Bakugo snatched up his analysis notebook and his face turned to something of a scowl, "shitty Deku, you still think that you can be a hero huh? Well I have news for you, YOU CANNOT BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK, when will you get that through your thick head." He placed the notebook between both hands and made a controlled explosion with just enough force to singe the pages, he tossed the notebook on the floor and gave it a good stomp or two. Walking away from the smoldering remains of the analysis notebook and opening the door to the classroom, Bakugo turned his head back for a second and flashed an evil grin, "you know what Deku, if your really want to be a hero that much, take a swan dive off of the roof and hope for a good quirk in your next life!" Izuku felt the color drain from his already pale face as he took in the words, that sounds pretty appealing, Bakugo. I might take you up on that. Izuku waited until Bakugo's steps were far down the hall and retrieved his burnt notebook, trying to keep it from falling apart any more- luckily, for the most part it was just the covers that were damaged. He gathered his things and forced himself out of the school building, making his way to the road- not wanting to take his normal route, as Bakugo and his cronies would be waiting for him, Izuku took the long way and passed through one of the more scenic areas of Musutafu- he eventually made his way to a run down bridge underpass. Being trapped in his own thoughts, Izuku didn't notice the gurgling of the manhole cover behind him as a very viscous, green substance dissolved it and a large liquid blob formed behind him- before he could react, Izuku's entire body was trapped inside of the sludge like substance, "nice, medium sized body you've got there kid, I'll be borrowing it, don't struggle, it'll only hurt for a couple of seconds" Izuku desperately clawed at the blob with his one arm and tried to get air, the villain started to force its way down his throat as Izuku struggles for one last breath. Having been held for so long, Izuku's visión started to dot black, and he started to struggle less and less- as Izuku began to suffocate a very forceful blast of air pushed the villain off of Izuku, who began coughing harshly at an attempt to clear his airways. Izuku turned to the person who saved him from imminent suffocation and came face to face with none other than All Might himself, "I am glad to see that you are okay young ...?", Izuku got the memo and quickly signed his name to All Might, he looked at him in confusion- realizing that the number 1 hero didn't know JSL, Izuku pulled a piece of paper from his bag and wrote his name, "Izuku Midoriya", "Well then Young Midoriya, I am glad to see that you're safe, I should be off now, have a nice day!" Before All Might could get away, Izuku grabbed his arm and held up a new piece of paper and handed it to All Might, " All Might, sir. Do you think that it is possible to become a hero without a quirk?" All might looked at Izuku with pity in his eyes and said "Young Midoriya, while it is good to have dreams, I believe that it is important to look at life practically, if you do not have a quirk, I do not believe that you can be a hero." One explanation was all that was require to send Izuku over the edge, his own idol didn't believe in him, he had nothing left anymore, and so, as All Might jumped away with the sludge like villain in his pocket, Izuku made his way to one of the closest buildings; it was fairly small, but it was definitely tall enough to kill on impact if he jumped from the roof, perfect. Izuku slowly made his way to the roof of the building, ignoring the part of his consciousness that screamed for him to stop, to reconsider, to live, but he was much too far past that point to even consider going back on his decision. He found himself on the edge of the building, on the outside of the railing, looking down to his death. He was certain that someone was calling to him from afar, but he didn't care, well then Kacchan, I guess you got your wish after all.

He jumped.

————————————————————————

Aizawa was making his way through a more downtrodden section of the city, making his way through all of the areas that the above ground hero's don't touch. He was about to go back but saw a small silhouette on the edge of a building, as Aizawa got closer he noticed several things wrong with the picture before him, 1) small boy was on the wrong side of the railing, 2) he looked oddly familiar, and 3) he was about to jump. Aizawa began to sprint towards the boy, hoping that he'd get close enough to stop the boy before he went through with it. Aizawa began to take in the features of the suicidal boy, from where he was, Aizawa could tell that he had dark green hair, and... one arm, one arm. Oh shit there's no way, it can't be him right, please don't be, "IZUKU!!" Aizawa screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring that he would be alerting any potential criminal or villain in the area, He rushed to the boy and was about to catch his arm, but he was falling, he had taken the leap- before his mind could catch up with his actions, Aizawa had thrown his capture weapon in an attempt to catch the boy mid-fall. Aizawa waited for an agonizing second before he felt a tug at the end of the capture weapon. Sighing with relief, Aizawa pulled the green haired boy up and took his features in for the first time in a little over a year.

He looked rough to say the least; he was just as small as he was before, same nonexistent left arm, but the rest was different. He had major eye bags, rivaling Aizawa's own, and he was injured all over- his arms were covered in cuts, burns, and handprints, someone used him as a punching bag, the most disconcerting thing was the physiological damage that he must have endured, something had to have happened, this heroic little boy had tried to take his own life- Aizawa was now determined to get answers from the child, and decided to take the boy back to his house so that he could rest.

After bringing the door to his home, Aizawa began to question his actions, I just brought a 13 year old boy to my house without his consent or the consent of his guardian, am I dumb? Deciding to shelf the internal conversation in favor of going inside, Aizawa opened the door to his home and was tackled by a small white and blur, "daddy!"(yes, Aizawa adopted Eri, deal with it), Aizawa barely managed to stay standing and gave his daughter a look that managed to exude both warmth and warning, "Eri, you know I love you, but I'm carrying someone right now" hearing her father say this, Eri looked to his arms and her eyes widened "is he... that boy? The one who saved me?" Aizawa nodded and Eri fixated onto the boy, carefully reaching out to touch his shoulder- she stayed with her hand on Izuku's shoulder until Aizawa had moved him to the couch. Making sure that Izuku didn't have any injuries that Aizawa missed, he checked over his unconscious body. Aizawa took off the boy's shirt and he honestly felt like throwing up- the kid had so many scars, they covered almost every part of his torso, from his waist all the way up to just above his collar bone; mind due the kid had some scars when Aizawa had seen him before, but he didn't have nearly as many before, it looked like he had been tortured, at least the burns were for the most part limited to his forearms, but the rest of him looked like he had been cut, beaten, and whipped relentlessly. Aizawa could hear Eri gasp behind him, he turned to her and saw that her eyes were filled with surprise and sadness, "d-daddy, wh-what happened to h-him?", "to be honest, I don't know snowflake, I don't, but I know it was bad, very bad." At this very moment, Hizashi entered the house and attempted to greet his family, "hey guys, how's it... going... Sho what happened, why do you look so pale?" Aizawa turned to his husband, only to turn back to Izuku, "w-what the hell... Sho, what happened to him?" Hizashi gave Aizawa a worried and questioning look, Aizawa, still looking at Izuku, replied "Hizashi, meet the child who saved our daughter from Chisaki" Hizashi's face contorted, "that's him, he's the one who saved Eri?" Aizawa nodded "what the hell happened to him? Where did you find him?", Aizawa sighed "I... I don't know what happened to him, but-" Aizawa's face turned dark "Hizashi... I found him trying to commit suicide... he tried to kill himself Hizashi and I don't know what could have happened to him" Hizashi ran to Aizawa and hugged him and Eri, "he'll be fine Sho, he seems strong, he has to be fine." The family sat there hugging on the couch for an untold amount of time, interrupted only by the stir of the green haired boy on their other couch.

————————————————————————

Izuku stirred in the dark, his mind desperately trying to force himself awake, If I don't get up she'll hurt me again, more, she'll hurt me so much more, IneedtogetupIneedtogetupIneedtogetup.

Finally returning to consciousness, Izuku shot up while breathing heavily, his eyes darting everywhere, looking for any escape route, only to meet the face of a small white haired girl, he tried to speak, but was again met with the croaking noise that he had become accustomed to being his voice over the past 2 years (Izuku was a 6th grader when he saved Eri, he is now an 8th grader) and sighed, settling for a wave to the small girl, who had in turn woken up the two adults who had somehow fallen asleep while waiting for Izuku to wake up. Their eyes shot open and the looked at Eri and followed her vision to a fully awakened Izuku, The black haired man shot up and half ran to Izuku, who instinctively back away, and in turn fell off of the couch- he could feel his terror at the man approaching him overtake his body and began to back away into the corner, slowly remembering the scene from his old hospital room, he remembered a black clothed, black haired man, who he recognized as a slightly younger version of the man before him- Izuku relaxes at the memory and shakily stood up, making his way slightly forward before signing in JSL "do you know JSL?", Aizawa nodded and Izuku let out a sigh of relief "sorry about backing away, I didn't recognize you right away", Aizawa shook his head at Izuku "it's fine kid, I'm more worried about how you got all those scars, and why you tried to commit suicide" Izuku visibly deflated and tried to avoid the statement, "well I'm glad to see that she is okay" Izuku signed while looking at Eri, "yeah, after you saved her I adopted her, she's officially Aizawa Eri now" Aizawa stated before "now stop avoiding this, how did you get all of those scars?" Izuku scanned the room as if looking for something before he turned to Aizawa "you won't tell her right?" Aizawa took in the "her" and started to fear the worst, Aizawa shook his head hesitantly "then... I-" he stopped and seemed to think for a moment "I'll tell you. It was my mother" Aizawa's face dropped, he had been correct, his mother was abusive, Aizawa had given him to that woman, he had allowed him to be hurt, however indirect. Eri looked on at the two of them with curiosity, not understanding JSL, and tugged at Aizawa's pants leg, "daddy, what did he say?" Aizawa snapped out of his worried thought and turned to Eri, " he just told me who hurt him" Eri's eyes steeled and she asked as seriously as she could "who? Who hurt him?" Aizawa recoiled slightly at the steely voice his daughter was displaying, he looked to Izuku, who nodded, and said "It... was his mother" Eri's face turned from shock to anger "his mommy...? The one we let take him away?" Aizawa nodded "it's my fault, snowflake. I let that woman trick me, and I let her hurt him- it's a mistake that I intend to rectify" Izuku's face contorted in worry, "you said you wouldn't tell her", Aizawa gave him a serious look " I'm not telling her anything about this conversation, I'll just get her arrested for child abuse." Izuku looked somewhere between pure joy and fear, "you mean... I'll be free of her?", Aizawa nodded "If all goes well" (A/N. I would like to point out that Hizashi is still on the couch watching the conversation with great interest)

Setting that aside in favor of getting Izuku's shirt back on, The group made space for Izuku to stay temporarily and Hizashi and Shouta basically went on a crusade against Inko Midoriya, finding anything they could on the woman, and finally made their case, all the while sending Izuku to his school and welcoming him back to their home. Even though Izuku was still not okay if left alone with Hizashi, he felt more relaxed here than he had ever felt at his old home, and was often found melting into the couch with a blissful expression. Finally having succeeded in getting a warrant for the arrest of Inko, Aizawa and Hizashi went with the police to take her to the station. Aizawa knocked on the door, and only a few moments later a small green haired woman with a gentle expression came out of the home, "are you Inko Midoriya, ma'am?", she seemed confused "yes, I am Inko Midoriya. What is the problem?", Aizawa did his best to hold a scowl "we just need to talk to you about your son" hearing mention of Izuku, Aizawa and Hizashi could both barely catch anger sweep her face, but it was quickly covered with the same gentle expression, "of course, may I ask what has happened?" She began to walk out, and Aizawa met her midway "of course Midoriya-San" Aizawa as much venom as he could into the words, "you are under arrest for child abuse" her face turned to fear and then pure rage, "that little bitch, I guess two years wasn't enough to drill obedience into him" before she could do anything else, Aizawa had cuffed her and began pushing her towards the police car "you have the right to shut the fuck up, because I will make you otherwise" Aizawa forced the woman into the back of the car and simply looked to the officers, "is no one going to drive her to the station? I have to go put her son in foster care" everyone snapped back into action and allowed Aizawa and Hizashi to go and put Izuku in the foster system- Eri tried to cling to him, but he had to go eventually and Aizawa and Hizashi had their hands full with Eri. Despite being scared of the new adults, Izuku thanked Aizawa and Hizashi for taking care of him and walked away with the foster care workers.

————————————————————————

Izuku woke up to yelling; angry, vicious yelling. His foster mother Terese was angry at him again for god knows what, probably for existing, but at least he was properly fed now. Izuku had filled out since being fostered by Terese, she may have been slightly abusive, but she was nowhere near the level of his birth mother and she fed him a decent amount, she was just pissed that she "got stuck with the quirkless defect" but couldn't neglect him because of the fact that he had a well known hero like Present Mic in his corner, and couldn't afford the backlash. Izuku quickly made his way downstairs and found that some of the other kids that Terese was fostering had hurt themselves and she wanted Izuku to take care of it- Izuku made short work of the injuries, having had plenty of practice with his own wounds, he knew exactly how to patch them up. The children thanked Izuku before running off to play with the others. Getting ready for his day, Izuku made breakfast for the family, each plate specialized for each person, and sat down to eat before heading off to school. Making his way to the gates of Aldera, Izuku felt the sudden urge to duck, feeling that he should trust his gut, he ducked just in time for Bakugo's fist to whiz over his head. After springing back up, Izuku sprinted to his class and quickly sat down, hoping to at least postpone the beating. Bakugo ran after Izuku with explosions in his hands and cursing at Izuku for existing. Having made it to class just in time for the bell to ring, Bakugo had no choice but to go to his seat, but refused to miss out on giving Izuku a death glare. The teacher began with "now class, it's time to decide what you want to do with your futures" everyone but Izuku groaned "but who cares about that, you're all aiming to be heroes, am I right!" At this the entire class minus Bakugo and Midoriya stood up and started to use their quirks, "HEY TEACH, DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH THESE LOSERS, THEY'LL BE LUCKY TO GET PICKED UP BY SOME D-LISTER" the class (assume that Izuku doesn't do shit with this class) glared at Bakugo and the teacher looked to him with surprise "now Bakugo, please sit back down", continuing with the class, the rest of the day went by in a blur, and Izuku tried to escape the class before Bakugo could get to him, only to have an exploding fist land on his desk, "Deku, you thought you could avoid me didn't you, you little fuck" Izuku hastily shook his head and waved his arms in a "no" motion, everyone in the class had gotten used to Izuku being a mute, and never really wanted to make him talk. Bakuhoe grabbed Izuku's notebook and incinerated it without warning, "I take the time to destroy one of them, and you just make more, how annoying can you get?" Walking away from him, Izuku began to force himself out of his internal panic attack, now even the smallest explosion was enough to set him off, the sight of Bakugo literally blowing his arm off would come back to him every time, and despite his best efforts to hide it, sometimes people would notice the panic in his eyes or his shaky movements. For the most part he could deal with the small explosions that Bakugo usually produced, but if they're too close he still goes into panic mode. When he got home, Izuku went straight to the cabinet and pulled the first aid kit labeled "Izuku", his foster mother had gotten so used to him coming home banged up that she got him his own first aid kit. He quickly wrapped his arm, which Bakugo had managed to injure during class by throwing a pencil at him- it had ended up embedding itself fairly deep in his arm and about half of the tip stuck into his flesh. Izuku sighed after finishing his self-first-aid and reminded himself that he only had 3 weeks until the end of school, he could deal with Bakugo for that long, then he would go to UA, and things would be different, hopefully supplied his brain, but Izuku Ignored it and went to write down notes on the quirk of a villain he had seen that day, they had been robbing a store and had taken a hostage, they were able to change their fingers into knives, and could rotate their hands like a fan( think that their wrist doesn't have a turn limit and acts like a bearing instead of a pivot)Izuku thought about the ways to counter the quirk, and maybe potential improvements to it, but also put in the best heroes to counter them. It was normal for him to write about quirks, he had 20 other notebooks to prove that, and he had gotten considerably better at analysis over the years, and it was kind of his way to express himself as he could no longer speak (that is more of a mental block than anything else, just saying), he had also gotten better at drawing and designing, as he had already made a habit of designing equipment for his foster siblings for when they inevitably decided to become hero's. The youngest boy had direct pyrokinesis, which meant he could control fire directly off of his body(think Kaminari, but fire), the oldest boy had a gigantification quirk, though it wasn't as strong as, per say, Mt. Lady. The youngest girl had a radar type quirk, so she could tell where people were within a curtain distance. The middle girl had a quirk that let her control wind, and the eldest girl had a water manipulation quirk. I designed costumes and gear for all of them, complete blueprints as well so that when they ended up going to UA the children could use them. Izuku spent most of his time, when not writing or designing, playing with his foster siblings - he'd play games with them, and then if one of them got hurt, he'd take care of it and then let them continue playing. Izuku enjoyed this life, it wasn't the best, but it was better by a long shot than what he had before, and even not being beaten daily was a boon to Izuku.

Those 3 weeks passed and Izuku was finally about to get out of school, he might be able to escape Bakugo for at least most of the day. Izuku walked through the front gates, fully expecting a guy punch from Bakugo... but nothing came - to Izuku's eternal anguish, it didn't come. 'If he didn't attack me now, that means that he's planning something, and Bakugo using his head is dangerous' the last time Bakugo had used his head against Izuku, he had blasted an entire arm off, and Izuku would rather keep his limbs. Izuku went through the entire day with his guard up, expecting to be beaten down at any second, but he got to the classroom and nothing had happened. His mind wandered, what is happening? What are they doing? Where are they? Izuku's thoughts swirled around in his head before a loud bang was heard from outside the school. He looked outside and saw that some of Bakugo's lackeys had managed to get a gun and were threatening students with it. Izuku rushed outside, not even thinking of the consequences of leaving class, his classmates were in danger, and his body moved on its own to save them. He punched the dude with a gun, and the guy went down and the gun slid away - after knocking the gun away, he started to tend to people's wounds, wrapping them with bandages, using antiseptics, the full mile. While he was treating the other students, Izuku failed to notice the figure of an angry pomeranian rising in the background, a gun in hand. Izuku heard the steps, turned and saw Bakugo, and immediately pushed the student he was treating to the side, only to hear a loud bang resound behind him, and an immense pain, one only rivaled by the time he lost his arm. he began to stagger around, holding in a scream by clenching his teeth. He was shot. Bakugo Katsuki had shot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this is now also on Wattpad, under an account of the same name. Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this series will update whenever I finish the next part of the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and please expect more to come


End file.
